Decisions
by ChibiKyubbi9
Summary: Sora and Riku have come back from saving the worlds from darkness, but Sora notices that something seems off about Riku, and he tries to get help from Kairi. Please Rate/Review


Chapter 1: Doubts

Sora's POV

After our journey to save the worlds from darkness, me and Riku came back to Destiny Islands to stay for a while before we left for our Mark of Mastery exam. But something seems off about Riku, he doesn't joke around with me anymore, and whenever I try to talk to him, he just walks away. I walked over to the secret place to talk with Kairi about this problem.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing much, hey Kairi do you think something's up with Riku?" I asked her.

Kairi ran a hand through her hair, and placed a hand on her hip. "Honestly Sora, how dense can you be?" she told him.

I just stared at Kairi, all confused. "What do you mean Kairi?"

"Look I can't tell you Sora, you just have to look in your heart, I believe it shall guide you to your solution." Kairi told him as she walked out of the Secret Place.

I walked out of the Secret Place and I saw Riku heading to the dock, and he got on his boat and sailed away. I looked around for anyone else to hang out with, but Kairi's boat was gone, and Tidus and Wakka were not on the island today. I decided to leave the island too, and so I sailed off back to the main island.

Kairi's POV

I walked out of the Secret Place, and was heading towards the dock, when my pink cell phone started to ring. I looked at my cell phone and noticed it was Riku that was calling me, I answered my phone.

"Hey Riku"

"Hey Kairi, did he talk to you today?"

"You mean Sora? Yeah we talked today, what of it?"

"He still doesn't know the reason for my behavior does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Why can't you just tell him this yourself Riku?"

"You know I can't do that Kairi, not now, not like this."

"Ugh, whatever Riku, just promise me you'll tell him sometime soon, ok?"

"Ok, talk to you later Kairi"

I hung up my cell phone as I began to cry. I was crying because Riku needed Sora, but Sora was too dense to see it. The moment that Sora knelt on his knees and cried when he discovered that Ansem was actually Riku, I knew that I would never win Sora's heart, I knew this, and yet I still love him. Even if Sora doesn't know that he's gay, Riku asked me to help make Sora see his true feelings. I continued to cry as I paddled my boat to the main island.

Riku's POV 

I hung up my cell phone, I had heard Kairi crying, and I felt sorry for her. I knew her and Sora both since we were little, and I had always thought that she and Sora would get together and be a couple. I remembered how angry he was when Kairi got taken away back when the Islands were destroyed by the darkness. But then when Me and Sora met back in The World That Never Was, I was surprised that he reacted like that, I thought that Sora would never cry over me like that, and that's when I fell for Sora, although I kinda always knew that I loved him, it just took me a while to realize it. I turned off my lamp and went to bed for the night, and went to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up, and texted Sora and Kairi telling them to meet up at the tree house up at the Island. I took a shower and got dressed, then walked out the door. As I was walking, I saw Sora, walking as though he was half asleep, he bumped into me, and we fell over.

"Ow, Sora watch where you're going" I told him in my annoyed tone. I looked and noticed the position we were in, Sora had both of his hands near my neck, and my legs were in-between his. He seemed to understand the position we were in and he immediately got up, with his face all bright red. I started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"You are, Sora." I told him while I was still laughing.

"Well whatever, what do you want with me and Kairi anyways?" Sora questioned me.

"Well I decided that all 3 of us could hang out today, and guess what?" I told him as I leaned close to his face.

"What?" He said as his face went bright red.

I whispered in his ear. "There's gonna be sea salt ice cream when we get there."

I got away from his ear and his face was even redder than before, but then that goofy grin of his came right on his face.

"Come on Riku, let's get going!" Sora said as he sprinted down to the docks.

I sprinted after him and stopped when I reached the docks, I looked at Sora, who seemed to be spaced out.

"Sora?" I said to him as I poked his arm. I got no response from him.

"SORA!" I yelled out to him, shaking him by the shoulders.

Sora's POV

When I reached the docks, I got dizzy, and my vision went black. I was in darkness, and there was nobody around. I saw a shimmer of light, and I saw Roxas, he seemed to look angry with me. I walked over to where Roxas was and, we were on some sort of platform.

"Hey Roxas what's up?" I asked him with a smile.

"Don't you 'Hey Roxas me', what's the matter with you?!" Roxas asked me angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Don't think that I don't know, I saw what happened earlier with you and Riku."

"T-that was an accident!" I told him.

"DON'T LIE! YOU LIKED BEING ON TOP OF HIM!" Roxas yelled at me.

"I'm not lying, Roxas. And I didn't like being on top of Riku like that, I'm not gay." I told Roxas.

"You sure seemed to be bright red earlier. And let me tell you something, you'll be with Kairi, if you'll be in a relationship, cause unlike you, I want to be with Namine, and not be lonely for the rest of my life!" He yelled at me as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Roxas, I-" I was cut off as Roxas hit me with his keyblade, causing pain in my left shoulder. I was then blinded by light, and I saw Riku shaking my shoulders.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I asked him with a confused look.

Riku stopped shaking my shoulders, and grabbed my hand and told me that he would tell me later, and we went to our play island.

This is my first yaoi fanfic, but I might change this so that Kairi and Sora would be together, I added Roxas as a part of Sora's mind, Roxas represents Sora's straight side. Please Rate, Comment and feed back is always accepted.


End file.
